The creation of regular sewing or embroidery patterns and designs is artful.
The process is assisted by the use of various types of patterns, templates, rulers and apparatus such as circular sewing attachments.
Whilst such apparatus and implements are helpful the production of regular and consistent results is not always assured and the quality of work remains dependant upon operator skill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a template to assist the process of circular sewing and embroidery, which will enhance the quality and consistency of the craft.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example.